


I Will Never Do It Again. Ever.

by fanfics_she_wrote



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe drabble, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Sabrina deserves better, the redemption my little bee deserves, tiny redemption one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: Also posted on my tumblr, this little drabble is all about Chloé and Sabrina and the way things could have gone if canon didn't go and muck that up.From a prompt: Begin and end your piece with the same sentence, conveying different things.





	I Will Never Do It Again. Ever.

_Just a little glimpse of what I would've liked to happen between a certain blonde and her red-haired ~~slave~~ friend. (Chloé's arc is disappointing so I will fix it with fanfiction and drabbles) _

* * *

 

"I will _never_ do it again! _Ever_!"

She had screamed at me with a fury I didn't know her small figure could possess. There, in our classroom. I count myself lucky that everyone had already left at that point. Her words struck me sharper than any blade could've. What was it she had said? " _I will never stand behind you and let you think that everything you do is right ever again._ " She had changed my life, and I hadn't had the chance to thank her for it.

I had always thought we were friends, best friends. I thought it would always be so. I had no idea that my behaviour towards her -- specifically -- was so toxic, because I had never been told so. Okay, so maybe Dupain-Cheng had said some choice words to me, but she had been fighting to defend herself. I had never been told that the way I treated the girl I called a friend was horribly wrong, and by the time I learned it, I could not apologize to her.

It was during our last year that someone or something opened up her eyes to the toxicity of our so-called friendship. She caught me in the class following our final exam. I remember clearly that she asked me many questions. Some about our friendship, some about the way I saw her. I said something wrong, I know, and something in her snapped. It started with slow tears as her fears were confirmed, and gradually, her volume increased until she was screaming at me.

I remember the day as if it was yesterday. When it finally clicked that I had no right to call myself her friend when all I had done was beat her down and stand on her shoulders, it was too late. I had brutally shoved her aside for things that I placed more importance upon. I had no right to say we had ever been friends. But by the time everything had fallen into place and I wanted to reach out to her, she had left and practically disappeared off the face of the earth.

That was the day when I realised I needed to change if I wanted to build proper relationships. That was the day when I made the decision to change and be the kind of person she needed when we were kids, not the person I had given her. That was the day I began working towards the goal I have strived for these past eight years.

I see her now. She stands at the little booth that's selling cheap toys. There is a child with her. He jumps excitedly and points at something. She laughs. I can't remember a single day in which I had called her my friend where she laughed. She had barely smiled genuinely through those years. I ruined her then, but she had fixed herself.

_Had I_ _fixed myself?_

She sees me. For a brief second, her expression clouds over. Then she's smiling again as she picks up the boy who is ecstatic to have the cheap little animal in his hands. She continues to smile as she approaches.

"Chloé." It's not hateful. If anything, it's impassive, as if I had not spent all of our time together traumatizing her and breaking her spirit. "How have you b--"

"I'm sorry. For everyting. I wanted to tell you that day, but you had left already. You didn't deserve to be treated the way you were. I know there's nothing I can do to take back all those years and I'm sorry."

She smiles still. "This is my son, Darcy."

She's changing the topic. What I have to tell her is important, I _need_ to tell her, but I can afford the small distraction to collect my words properly.

"How --" my throat is dry, and I have no idea what the reason is "-- how old is he?" 

She bounces the toddler slightly. "How old are you, Darce?" 

"I'm three," he says, holding out the right number of fingers to me.

"He's a handful," she says, focusing on the child and not the past. "But I love him more than anything. Why don't you join us for lunch? Come on, we were just headed to --"

"Sabrina, I -- I need to say it."

She stops. She stares for a moment. "You've changed more than I thought. I did wonder if this day would come."

"I _have_ changed, but it's because of _you_. You, who I had hurt and tossed aside for so many years. You, who took it all and still came back to me everytime. _You_ are the reason I saw myself the way everyone else saw me and _you_ are the reason I am who I am today. I just . . . I just need to say thank you . . . thank you for everything you've done. I can't ever take back those years, and I know I can't do anything to fix it, but I still need you to know that I'm grateful."

She smiles again. Darcy laughs at something as he plays with his new toy. "How about a lunch as friends?"

 _As friends_ . . . something we _should've_ been.

"Sabrina . . . everything I have done . . . I will _never_ do it again. _Ever_."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I have other stuff to work on, but I just had to put this one up on my profile as well.   
> Like I say always, let me know what you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Keyboard smashes are accepted as appropriate responses)


End file.
